Love is War
by CometTheMicroraptor
Summary: Kyle has discovered something shocking about himself, and only Kenny seems to care. K2 Slash. Rated M for later events.
1. This is War

**_A/N: 'Kay, so, this is my first piece of fanfiction ever. I cannot guarantee that it'll be 100% awesome, but I'll do my best. Please don't eat me. D: Also, South Park is not mine. That glory goes to Matt n' Trey._**

* * *

***

_The agitation with no release. The weight of this love_

_In the blue sky, lights reflects on particles_

_The sunsets, from the weakening light comes the mechanical sounds_

_Ah, the world is falling apart, but even so, I still love you_

_I understand that completely. What should I do_

_To make you understand this secret code_

_I am such a fool, I will_

_Protect you, this is a war_

_There is no way I will watch you get hurt_

_A suffocating love, that is a sin_

_I will let you know my affection for you_

_I tried to yell out, but this voice is weak_

_No matter how much I raise my voice, It probably still won't reach you_

***

It was cold. Bitterly cold. This, however, was normal for the quiet, white-bred, redneck mountain town of South Park. Four of its residents sat on the new wooden bench at their usual bus stop. Though it was covered in a thing layer of ice, the four boys didn't mind; at least, they wouldn't have to stand anymore. The brightest of the boy's, Kyle Brofvloski, sat on the very edge, reading through a novel, something he often did.

"Hey Kyle, whatcha readin'?" asked the raven-haired boy sitting next to him.

The redhead turned to face his friend. Best friend, at that. Kyle placed his bookmark between the archaic pages, closing it afterwards.

"It's called _Fahrenheit 451_. It's about a future where it's illegal to read books, and they're burned to a crisp if even a page is turned... Interesting premises, wouldn't you say?" he explained, eyes alight with happiness.

"Yeah, yeah, they all burn like your Jewfag ancestors did!" shouted the husky brunette next to Stan.

Kyle's faced flushed with rage as he shouted, "Shut the fuck up fatass!"

Stan sighed as the two continued to bicker, hoping the bus would arrive sooner than later.

The quietest of the boys sat on the opposite edge of the little bench, as far away from his friends as possible. The boy's icy blue eyes scanned the road, inwardly shouting with joy as he saw the oncoming bus approaching. The blonde boy immediately leapt out of his seat to instead stand in front of it, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Ay, po' boy! Why're you so excited to go to skewl? Not like you needa bother," said the brunette, already bored with verbally abusing his other "friend".

Kenny turned his head, glaring at Cartman, simply replying with, "Ffck yyu."

The chubby boy would've replied had the bus not driven up right then. As soon as the doors flew open, Kenny dashed inside, making his way to the empty back seat. Kyle, Stan and Cartman followed behind the blonde, taking seats next to him. Kenny huffed, rather annoyed with them. He didn't know why though; maybe it was the fact that he'd been kept up all night by the screaming and arguing of his parents.

"Hey guys!" said Stan, interrupting Kenny's train of thought, "I almost forgot to tell you; my parents are gonna be gone all weekend, so I was thinking of having a party on Saturday. There'll be drinks n' music, so it should be fun!"

Kyle Brofvloski frowned, putting his lips, "I dunno, dude. I doubt my mom will let me go unsupervised. She barely let's me go to school by myself."

Cartman heaved a long sigh before saying, "Kahl, I thought we already established that your mom is a bitch."

"Don't call my mom a bitch you fat fuck!" the Jewish boy replied, balling his hands into fists.

"Ay! Don't call me fat ya fucking Jew!" Cartman shouted back.

Stan laughed awkwardly, trying his best to prevent his friends from killing each other. Kenny glared forward, trying to block out the bumbling idiots next to him. Eventually, he got up when the bus stopped for a light, moving up several rows.

"H-Hey Kenny!" Kyle shouted, a bit unnerved by his friend's angry action.

"Keep it down there you brats!" shouted the bus driver, Ms. Crabtree. Even after these 8 years, she was still the bitchiest bus driver imaginable.

The three boys finally quieted to a whisper. Kenny could only imagine what they were saying now. It really wasn't that difficult to guess though. Kyle was probably whining about how Kenny needed help, Stan would be wondering if Wendy would come to his party, and Cartman would accuse the blonde of being on his man period; it was laughable how predictable they were.

The first bell rang as the bus drove up to the pathetic building that was South Park High School. The air was buzzing with excitement; the final year had begun. All the kids from Mr. Garrison's 4th grade class had grown older with each other, and never anyone else, After this, it was unlikely they'd all be together in one room ever again.

Kenny smirked at the thought. Yes, everyone in his class would grow up to be a doctor or a lawyer, rich and true. They'd all leave town to go to some place better, even if it was just Denver. But him? Ha! Hell no. He'd never be able to amount to anything, and he'd never be able to escape. He was doomed.

* * *

The other three boys were certainly having a better day than Kenny McCormick. Cartman had already called Bebe a slut, and Butters a fag; Stan had had Wendy Testaburger wave at him without puking from happiness afterwards; and Kyle had finished reading his book already.

The day went by in a blur; all it was were introductions and the handing out syllabi. Stan Marsh's proposed party, however, was growing in popularity. The entire senior class had heard of it by now, and _everyone_ was talking about it.

Stan's nickname for the day had become "Stan the man", and oh how he loved it. "The man's" happy aura shout through the ceiling when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around to find Wendy.

"Heya Stan," she said, rocking on her heels slightly.

"H-Hi Wendy," he replied nervously, "What's up?"

* * *

The lunch bell finally rang, and Kenny was less than excited. He could never afford to buy any of the good food, and his fatass friend Cartman always enjoyed in flashing those things in his face. Like he was right now.

"Hey Kinny, you want my cookie? Come and get it~" he said with a snicker.

Kenny only rolled his eyes, looking away. His eyes widened as he spotted Stan rushing into the room, skipping over to the table, and twirling once before sitting down next to Kyle.

"Yyu seem happi," the blonde said through his hood.

"Yes~" sighed the dark haired boy, "Wendy finally asked me out!"

"Nice dude," said the redhead next to him, seeming rather uninterested.

Kenny raised a brow at the Jewish boy's comment. ~I thought Kyle would like that... His best friend is finally dating the girl of his dreams for chrissake!~

"Yeah, yeah, kewl, you're dating a fucking harpy now, big deal," said the chubby boy across from Stan.

Stan glared at Cartman, ignoring his comment as best he could. Kyle suddenly stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

"I'm going to the library," he announced, slinging his book bag over his shoulder and walking away.

Kenny frowned and got up as well, running after his friend.

"Fags..." Cartman muttered under his breath, pulling the boys' trays towards him.

* * *

Kyle had lied to his friends. Even if it was just about where he was going, he had lied. He felt awful. The redhead made his way out of the back entrance of the school, running down the concrete steps, over the snow-covered field, and into the darkened forest.

He found a flat rock, immediately sitting down. The boy clutched his brown bag to his chest, biting his lip and trying his best not to cry.

"Fucking Stan... Fucking Wendy...!" he muttered, wetness finally escaping his eyes.

Kyle jumped when he heard the crunching of leaves and twigs approaching him.

"Stan?!" he said, turning to face the noise.

"Lsst tmm ah chkkd, ah wzz Knny," replied the hooded boy now standing before Kyle.

Kyle's excitement noticeably died down, smile fading back to a frown. Kenny narrowed his eyes.

"Well god, sorry I'm not your douchebag best friend," he said as he revealed his face.

Kyle winced. "Don't call him that. Besides... I'm the one being a douche."

"And why's that?" Kenny asked absentmindedly, taking a seat next to his Jewish friend on the frozen rock.

"Well, I'm upset over nothing... I should be happy my best friend is dating the girl he loves! But I-I can't h-help it..." said Kyle, squinting his eyes shut.

"He's your best friend. With a girlfriend, he won't be able to spend as much time with you anymore. You don't like that. I don't see why you need to bawl over it, but you shouldn't feel like _you're_ the bad guy."

"I shouldn't be upset though... Normal guys are _happy_ when their friends get the girl they want. Right?" Kyle questioned, face willed with worry.

"Maybe you care about Stan a it too much...?" Kenny replied.

"And what do you mean by that...?"

Kenny shook his head, waving his friend off. Kyle sighed, turning his attention to the forest ahead of him.

How 'bout a change of subject? Like... Why were you so pissy on the bus this morning?" the redhead asked.

Heaving a sigh, Kenny replied with, "I'm probably cranky from lack of sleep... Your and Cartman's bitch fights were a lot more annoying than usual. I had to try really hard to not just scream at you guys~"

Kyle's eyes widened an immediate apology escaped from his lips, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know, you're always so quiet..."

"Kyle..."

"... was being an asshole! You know..."

"Kyle."

"... can't stop myself when he..."

"Kyle!"

"What?!"

"You were rambling again. I get it, you're sorry," he chuckled, "Don't worry about it, really."

"Ah, sorry... But if you don't mind me asking, how come you didn't sleep...? Anxious for school? Insomnia?"

"My parents were ripping each others throats out again. Had to wait an hour or so before they stopped screaming at each other. Then I laid in bed contemplating my future, crying my eyes out when I realized that I'm destined to end up _just_ like them..."

Kyle furrowed his brow as he grabbed Kenny's sleeve, pulling him close enough that their noses were almost touching.

"Look here, you! I don't wanna hear those words come out of your mouth ever again! We're all gonna get out of this town, and _you_ will _not_ end up like your parents."

Kenny's eyes widened when Kyle got in his face.

"Dude, fuck off," he said, shoving his friend off of the rock.

"What the hell Kenny?!" the Jewish boy shouted, landing in the snowy underbrush with a THUD.

"You and I both know that I'm going to be miserable for the rest of my life. May as well start accepting that and have fun while I can," the blonde hissed.

"I don't believe that! I would've though that you'd actually _try_ to change your future... but you aren't! I'd almost say you _want_ to end up like your fucking _hick_ parents!"

Kenny scowled; balling his hands into fists so tight his knuckles turned white. He used all of his energy not to punch his friend in the face.

"Fuck you Kyle!" the boy said, running back towards the school building.

Poor Kenny McCormick. He was cursed with the worst luck, constantly dying and coming back to life. And today was no exception. There was a gruesome SPLAT as a tree suddenly fell, flattening him against the ground.

A few moments later a group of students came rushing out to see what had happened, including Wendy and Stan. Kyle frowned when he noticed a red blotch on the dark haired boy's neck. He glared at the pool of blood forming under the tree as Stan shouted his signature line.

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Bastard deserved it."

***

_Ah, before I realize it, the dawn is already coming. Time, please stop_

_I cannot make you understand my feelings, what can I do?_

_How should I proceed?_

_I can see you, who I cannot reach_

_Therefore_

_I will protect you, this is a war!_

_Whatever it takes, there is no time to choose means_

_In order to let you understand the extend of my love_

_I will protect you with all my might_

_Prepare for the final blow_

_The battle is not over yet_

_Love is war_

_Until this song reaches you_

***

* * *

_A/N: __So, I hope the chapter was enjoyable. I had fun writing it. Reviews and critiques are more than welcome; As I said, I'm new to writing fics so any tips you have to offer are awesome. C:_


	2. Bad Romance

_A/N: Alright, so here's chapter 2! I think from now on I'm gonna just post one chapter a week, which seems to be sundays. Plus, now I'm on my fall break so I can write a bunch more. But enough of that. Enjoy this chapter!_

**_

* * *

_**

It took a long time for Kenny to come back; maybe Satan was punishing him for something. Maybe they were having a talk. A long, long talk. Either way, he didn't show up in class until Friday of that week, relieving the fears of anyone who had thought he'd died for good. All didn't welcome his return, however. No, one boy was less than thrilled. He hated it, actually.

Kyle Brofvloski had come to hate many people as of late. He already hated Eric Cartman, and had groan a new dislike for whom he considered his _former_ best friend, Stan Marsh. There was one person that he wanted to see the least of all though. That was Kenny McCormick, the poorest and trashiest kid in all of South Park High School.

It was, however, pleasant that the blonde seemed to have no intention of talking to him. He wouldn't have to hear his voice, clear or muffled. It was also a relief when Butters Stotch agreed to the redhead joining him at lunch.

"Thanks again Butters," said Kyle ash e sat down.

Butters only nodded. "It's nothing Kyle. That's friends are for, right?"

Kyle felt a pang of guilt, knowing very well that he'd bullied the boy in the past. But not anymore. No, Kyle had long grown out of that. Today, he was taking another step forward. Today, he'd treat his innocent friend better.

"Of course. I hope it doesn't seem too sudden though..."

The little blonde boy waved him off, only smiling. "I'm just happy that someone's with me for once. It gets tiring to always sit by yourself..."

"Butters, I'm really sorry for the way I've treated you over the years..."

"Really Kyle, it's nothing. I am a bit curious though... Why aren't you hanging out with Stan, Eric and Kenny? Kenny only got back today, y'know."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Kenny can bite me. I don't feel like explaining further though... If you really want to know, we could hang out at Stark's tomorrow."

Butters's face lit up as the hang out was proposed. "Well golly, I'd love to!"

Kyle smiled in response. "It's a date then..."

* * *

Kenny scowled as he heard Kyle and Butters speaking. ~"It's a date then?" What the fuck does that mean?~ Kenny could only glare at the wall ahead of him, truly bothered. He felt the need to ruin their fun...

"Dude, Kenny, what's your deal? You've had an angry look on your face pretty much all lunch..." said Stan, giving Kenny's arm a shake.

"Nhhthi," he replied, shoving Stan's hand away.

Stupid Stan. He was the reason for all of this. Which reminded him of something; Shouldn't Wendy have come over to make out with him behind the school by now?

"Oh Stan!"

Speak of the devil, and she shall appear.

"Heya Wendy... You ready for tomorrow?"

"You bet! Say, can I 'talk' to you outside for a minute?"

"Gah, stop being such a skank Wendy. You make the po' slut over here look like a fucking Mormon virgin!" cried the chubby brunette, pointing at Kenny.

Wendy and Stan both rolled their eyes, making their way out of the lunchroom. Cartman continued to stuff his face as if nothing had happened. Kenny, however, was only more enraged. He couldn't tell whether or not it was because of Kyle, Stan and Wendy, or Cartman.

"Ay Kenny. Any ideas why Kyle's so pissy lately?"

"Dnn't gvv uh shit."

"Well, it looks to me like he's a fag for Stan. Harpy's in the way, and from the looks of it, Jew boy ain't ever gonna get with 'im."

Kenny gasped internally. It scared him, sometimes, how observant Eric Cartman was. One would think he, the quiet boy, would be most observant. But he couldn't help but reluctantly nod in agreement with Cartman. That's what it had to be; nothing made sense otherwise. He'd actually been thinking about it for a while, realizing how stupidly obvious it really was. He had to wonder, though; did Kyle realize any of this?

Probably not.

"Ah hht et whnn yrr ret," the blonde sighed, slamming his forehead onto the table.

* * *

The following morning was actually pleasantly warm, though a low fog still hung over the waters of Stark's Pond. Kyle Brofvloski waited patiently on a wooden bench near the docks. He was a little excited to be meeting Butters; so much so that it bothered him a bit. He was starting to sound gay. Ha! Kyle, gay? No!

... Right?

"Morning there Kyle!" the blonde boy called from his right.

The redhead perked up, shocked out of his daze.

"Heya Butters."

Kyle pat the space on the bench beside him, Butters gladly taking the invitation. They sat in silence for a few moments before Butters spoke again.

"So why is it that you're upset with Kenny? Yu said you'd explain. I might be able to help out if you like."

"I promised I would, wouldn't I? Well, where shall we start ... He's an idiot. He believes that he'll never amount to anything and he'll be trash like his parents..."

"Can you really blame him though?" the blonde asked, "He's never been given a chance, and I bet you nobody's ever given the poor fella any positive encouragement. It's probably really difficult for us to understand since our lives are so swell."

Damn Butters for being right.

* * *

Kenny watched the two boys from a distance, barely picking out what they were saying. He'd heard his name once, and Kyle seemed relatively calm. He supposed maybe Butters had talked some sense into him.

His eyes narrowed as he saw Kyle hug Butters, however. A sudden fire ignited in his chest. He felt possessive of Kyle; he was his. But that wasn't true, was it? Kyle belonged to no one. So why did he care?

Kenny had to stop himself from punching the tree next to him when he saw the boys suddenly leap up, stripping themselves of their shirts, leaping into the cool Stark's water and splashing each other. The angry blonde decided to follow their example, removing his hoodie and stepping onto a rock that was in the water.

Kyle and Butters both froze in place as Kenny came into the light. The faces of both of them flushed, Butters being a bit more flustered than Kyle. The younger blonde fell on his ass into the water, yelping as his entire body was soaked.

"Kenny, what the hell?! Get out of here!"

Kenny only smiled. "Why? I came here by myself, what's it matter if we think alike?"

Butters finally stood up again as he said, "I don't see a problem Kyle. If Kenny wants to join us, I think that's pretty swell."

Kyle frowned. He mostly wanted Kenny to leave because he couldn't help but blush when he saw his chest. His skin was pale, just like his hair and eyes. Boy probably never got much sun on his skin.

"So why're you here Kenny?" the younger blonde asked.

Kenny froze. He couldn't tell them he wanted to simply ruin their day. That'd make him seem like an even bigger asshole to Kyle. Maybe he'd torture them instead.

"They finally shut our water off. I have to start bathing here now. Figured I'd try for today, see if I can't make myself pretty for tonight," he said, batting his eyes repeatedly, placing a hand on his chest.

God he felt like a fag. Kyle glared at Kenny, unsure of whether or not he was being serious anymore. He couldn't help but flinch when he realized that Kenny probably _was_ being serious, being the poorest kid in all of South Park.

"W-well golly Kenny! That sure sucks! If ya ever need a shower sometime soon you can come to my place! I don't think my parents'll ground me for helping a friend out."

"Thanks Butters, but I'll be fine. Really."

Kyle opened his mouth to speak, but was only able to let out a sudden gasp as a tree branch suddenly snapped off the towering lumber behind Kenny, hitting him square in the head. The blonde boy hit the water with a horrible splash, face slamming right into it. The reddening water made butters scream, backing up to the shore as well.

"O-Oh golly! Oh geez! They killed Kenny!"

Kyle was only able to sigh.

* * *

The party was insane. Everyone everywhere was drunk, or on their way to being drunk. Even Kyle Brofvloski participated. You might wonder how innocent little Kyle managed to escape his mother. Well, he had to lie, of course. He just had to say that he was studying with Stan for a test Monday; they always did that. He didn't like lying to hi mother, mind you. Especially after the behavior she'd exhibited over the years. The woman started a fucking war with Canada for chrissake!

But that was in the past. Right now was different. He was having the most fun he'd had in _ages_! And it didn't even involve sitting down with a good book. Poor, delusional Kyle though. He felt his eyes welling up with tears as he saw Stan and Wendy running up the steps to his room, Stan already stripping himself of his shirt. Kyle's face flushed with sheer rage, wetness running down his cheeks. He swore under his breath as he ran out to the Marsh family garage, very thankful that it was attached to the house. He didn't feel like freezing his ass off, though some fresh air was probably best for hi right now.

Kyle wouldn't be getting any fresh air, though, unfortunately.

"Fuck..." he muttered when he saw Kenny McCormick leaning up against Stan's broken car. He had a bottle of water in his hand, something that was a bit of a shock to Kyle.

For as long as he could remember, Kenny would always be drinking. His excuse had always been that he wanted to forget. Forget his newest black eye, forget the sting of a hand striking his face, forget the screams ringing in his ears. Forget, forget, forget.

So, to see the scruffy blonde boy hoodless (especially when anyone could walk in and see him) and _not_ liquored up was strange. Kenny looked up at the redhead when he finally realized he wasn't alone in the somewhat silent solace. He only returned Kyle's raised brow with a blank stare.

"The hell're you so upset about?" he asked acidly.

Kyle glared but sat down next to his friend. At least, he hoped they were still friends.

"I saw 'the man' and harpy heading upstairs to his room. I just... got so angry dude! I don't know why... I'm angry because I saw them but I'm angry because I don't know why I'm angry! It's driving me crazy!"

"Killer," Kenny replied, taking a sip from his water bottle.

"And what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Fucking migraine, that's what! Satan didn't give me any damn time to recover. Soon as I woke up it was half an hour before the party was supposed to start. Gah, fucking trees... Fucking Stark's!"

"Geez dude, cool it. Shouldn't you be used to it by now?"

"And shouldn't you be used to Cartman making fun of you for being a Jew?"

"Hey, fuck you!"

"Then shut up. You're not helping."

Kyle opened his mouth to speak, but clamped it shut immediately afterwards. The two boys sat in silence for what felt like hours. Kenny finished his water, throwing the bottle at the wall with a bit of force, shocking Kyle back into reality.

"H... Hey Kenny?" the Jewish boy finally asked.

"What?"

"Do you happen to have any ideas so to why I might be hating Wendy so much...?"

Kenny smirked, snorting. He chuckled before bursting out laughing. "Fuck Kyle, you don't see it?"

"W-What're you talking about? What's so funny?!"

"It's obvious to me now. You and Stan have been best friends since you were in diapers. Now you're in high school. Been a while, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Maybe you've just grown so close. Seen him as more than just a friend."

"Kenny, can you just get to the point already?" the Jewish boy asked impatiently.

"You love him."

For the second time that day, Kyle froe completely. The gears in his brain stopped turning. It was as if Kenny had shoved a metal bar in between those gears, disallowing them from moving ever again. Unbeknownst to the boy, Kenny continued to wave his hand in front of the redhead's face. ~Move, gears, move. Move. Move! Dammit MOVE!~

The bar was finally removed from his brain gears as Kenny began shaking his shoulder, reality immediately bitch-slapping him in the face.

"Oh god... holy god... FUCK!" he shouted, pulling at his curly locks.

"Gh... What's wrong?" the older boy asked, wincing from the sudden loudness of Kyle's voice.

"K-Kenny I'm afraid... Shit, shit, shit!"

"Dude, what?!"

"I need a favor... This is huge... Seriously, I need your h-"

Kyle "mph'd" as he was cut off by the sudden movement of Kenny. Within a few seconds, he realized that Kenny was kissing him. And he hated it. Was it bad? Hell to the no. It was amazing. And that's why he hated it. It confirmed his deepest fears, and it was breaking his world into millions of tiny pieces. Nothing was going to be the same ever again!

The boy let out a gasp when his lips were finally released, struggling for air. He shoved away from the blonde boy, rushing to his feet. He ran to the wall opposite Kenny, slamming his fists into the wall.

"Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!" he screamed, tears unconsciously falling from his eyes.

He cried, cried, and cried. He didn't want to believe it, but nothing made sense otherwise. He bit his lips as a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist, trying to calm himself. The arms didn't move for the entire time it took Kyle to clear his head. Neither boy knew how much time had passed; frankly, it didn't matter.

"Kyle... You ok...?" Kenny asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Y-yeah..." he replied shakily.

"I don't think any differently of you, if that helps... You'll always be my friend, no matter what."

Kyle turned around in Kenny's arms, nose to nose with him. He began to tear up as his emerald eyes continued to stare into the other boy's clear blue ones. He buried his face in Kenny's collarbone, hiding from the rest of the world.

"Kenny... What am I gonna say to my parents? What am I gonna do?"

"Shh... You're gonna be fine. Don't worry about it now. Don't give yourself too much pressure for once day."

Kenny placed a hand on top of Kyle's head, attempting to further comfort him. He removed it a few moments later, grabbing Kyle's chin and making him look up.

"I might be able to fix it... at least temporarily. You up for it?"

Kyle's eyes wavered, slowly comprehending what he was asking. "M-Maybe... I guess I'll have to some time or another..."

"You're sure? I _am_ the biggest slut in school next to Bebe and Wendy..." he muttered, shame painted in his voice.

"I don't care. At least you're a friend... You'll be able to show me what it's really like."

"Then prepare yourself," replied Kenny.

The last thing Kyle could completely remember clearly was Kenny slowly unzipping his orange hoodie, and seeing him smile. A _real_ smile.

* * *

_A/N: __And so ends chapter 2! Hope it was enjoyable. I'm not gonna lie, my K2 muse is kinda dying. (I blame Creek.) But I'll do my best. D: Constructive critique is always welcome, as are any other reviews. C:_


End file.
